Robert I. Baratheon
König Robert Baratheon ist das Oberhaupt von Haus Baratheon. Er wurde König der Sieben Königslande durch eine erfolgreiche Rebellion 281 bis 283AL. Robert heiratete Cersei Lennister. Er wird von seinen Feinden auch Usurpator geschimpft Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys IV . In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Mark Addy. Charakter & Erscheinung Robert ist ein großer Mann (>1,90m), wenn auch nicht außerordentlich intelligent. Er ist ein Jahr älter als sein Bruder Stannis Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VI . Robert war einst ein berühmter Krieger, der eine laute und gebieterische Stimme hatte, mit der er Befehle brüllen konnte . Zu Zeiten von Roberts Rebellion war er laut Eddard Stark der Traum jedes Mädchens, glatt rasiert, klaren Blickes und muskulös. Seine Lieblingswaffe war ein dornbesetzter, eiserner Streithammer aus der Schmide von Donal Noye Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III . Damals hatte ihn ein ständiger Duft von Blut und Leder umgeben . Er kämpft mit einem Streithammer und einem riesigen Eisenschild mit einem gekrönten Hirschen drauf Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . In seiner Jugend war er groß und ansehnlich gewesen, sah aus wie ein Gott mit Hörnern, seine Augen klar und blau wie Bergseen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V . Solange ein Mann mutig und ehrlich ist, zeigt sich Robert auch gnädig: nach seiner Rebellion begnadigte er Barristan Selmy, Varys, Pycelle und Balon Graufreud, wohingegen er einen lebenslangen Hass gegenüber Rhaegar Targaryen begleitet wegen der vermeintlichen Entführung von Lyanna Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Als König veränderte sich sein Äußeres allerdings, er gewann an Gewicht vom vielen Feiern und Trinken und ließ sich einen Bart wachsen, um sein Doppelkinn zu verbergen . Auf dem Fest in Winterfell wirkt er enttäuschend fett und rotgesichtig, dazu betrunken Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Als er auf dem Turnier der Hand am Buhurt kämpfen möchte, merkte er, dass er nicht mehr in seine Rüstung passt. Eddard gegenüber erwähnt er, dass er aber noch dieselben Bedürfnisse habe wie früher: Wein, ein Mädchen, ein Pferd, sich prügeln und dass er nie König werden wollte. Am liebsten würde er die Krone abgeben und stattdessen in den Freien Städten als Söldnerkönig Ruhm erlangen, aber der Gedanke an Joffrey auf dem Thron und seine Mutter dahinter hält ihn davon ab . Ser Jorah schätzt Roberts taktisches Verständnis als sehr niedrig ein: er denkt, König Robert sei so unbesonnen, sich den überlegenen Dothraki in einer offenen Schlach entgegenzustellen, falls sie je das Meer überschreiten würden . Er ist aufbrausend und selbstbezogen. Die Staatsgeschäfte langweilen ihn, sodass er die Ratssitzungen des Kleinen Rats meist versäumt. Er liebt Feste und Feiern und achtet dabei nicht auf die Kosten, das nennt er "Linsenzählen" Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV . Er trinkt bis zum Umfallen . Seine Ehe mit Cersei Lennister verläuft kühl und distanziert. Er hat schon vor der Ehe unzählige Bastarde in allen Königslanden gezeugt, als erste Mya Stein, als er selbst noch ein junger Kerl war, aber auch nach der Hochzeit hört er damit nicht auf . Seine Untreue ist legendär in den Sieben Königslanden und Inhalt vieler Lieder und Geschichten. Eddard beschreibt es einmal so, dass er einem hübschen Mädchen in der Nacht die Welt versprechen würde, was er aber am Morgen danach vergessen habe - auch das Mädchen selbst Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Außerdem trauert er immer noch einem Idealbild von Lyanna Stark hinterher . Ihn ihrer Hochzeitsnacht war er betrunken zu Cersei ins Bett gekommen, hatte mit ihr geschlafen und dabei den Namen von Lyanna Stark geflüstert. In der folgenden Ehe mit Cersei sind Provokationen und Schläge keine Seltenheit Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Donal Noye, der Schmied der Nachtwache, der auf Sturmkap unter Lord Steffon gearbeitet hatte, vergleicht die drei Brüder mit Metallen: Robert sei wie purer Stahl gewesen, habe aber Rost angesetzt, nachdem er König geworden sei, Stannis sei wie Eisen, hart, aber spröde, und Renly sei wie Kupfer - hübsch anzusehen, aber letztlich nutzlos Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon I . Vergangenheit Frühes Leben Robert war der erste Sohn von Lady Cassana und Lord Steffon Baratheon, Lord der Sturmlande. Er wuchs in Sturmkap auf, dem Sitz des Hauses Baratheon. Als Robert und sein Bruder Stannis noch jung waren, mussten sie mit ansehen, wie ihre Eltern bei einem Sturm auf ihrem Schiff ums Leben kamen, direkt vor Sturmkap Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Prolog . Dadurch wurde Robert zum neuen Lord von Sturmkap. Robert wurde nach Hohenehr geschickt, um dort als Mündel von Jon Arryn aufzuwachsen, zusammen mit dem jungen Eddard Stark. Sie wurden bald beste Freunde und für Jon Arryn wie zwei Söhne, dieser hatte damals keine Kinder. Robert verliebte sich in Lyanna Stark, Eddards Schwester, und ihr Vater Rickard Stark versprach sie Robert . Allerdings hatte Robert damals schon eine Bastardtochter (Mya Stein), was Lyanna nicht verborgen blieb. Sie war damals schon der Ansicht, dass er nicht treu sein könne . 281AL nahm er am Turnier von Harrenhal teil. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen gewann den Tjost und erhielt die Winterkrone als Belohnung, mit der er die Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönen durfte. Zur Überraschung Aller wählte er aber nicht seine Frau Elia Martell sondern Lyanna Stark. Dieser Skandal war umso schlimmer, als dass Lyanna ja schon mit Robert Baratheon verlobt war Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V . Ungefähr ein Jahr später verschwand Lyanna und allgemein wurde vermutet, dass Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen sie entführt habe. Ihr Verschwinden führte letztendlich zu Roberts Rebellion. Roberts Rebellion Die Nachricht von der Entführung Lyanna Starks brachte ihren älteren Bruder Brandon Stark dazu, nach Königsmund zu ziehen, um Gerechtigkeit einzufordern. Allerdings bezichtigte der irre König Aerys II. Targaryen Brandon des Hochverrats und ließ ihn und seinen Vater ohne Gerichtsverfahren ermorden. Jon Arryn widersetzte sich den weiteren Befehlen des König und rief zur Rebellion auf, der sich das Haus Baratheon, Haus Stark und Haus Tully anschloss. Robert hatte über seine Großmutter, die eine Tochter von Aegon V. Targaryen war, unter den Rebellen den größten Anspruch auf den Thron. Er führte schon bald die Rebellion an. Bei der Schlacht von Möwenstadt erschlug er Lord Marq Haindorf. Robert begann, seine Vasallen in Sturmkap zu sammeln, wurde dadurch aber von seinen Freunden im Norden getrennt. Auch weigerten sich einige seiner Vasallen, blieben königstreu und versammelten sich bei Sommerhall. Robert kam einem Zusammenschluss der königstreuen Truppen aber zuvor und er konnte an einem Tag drei einzelne Schlachten gewinnen. Bei dem Versuch, sich im Anschluss mit den Truppen im Norden zu vereinen, erfuhr er bei Aschfurt eine Niederlage und musste sich eine zeitlang in der Steinernen Septe verstecken. Während Königstruppen unter dem Kommando von Lord Jon Connington nach ihm suchen, treffen die Truppen aus dem Norden ein und Robert führt einen erfolgreichen Gegenangriff aus bei der Schlacht der Glocken. Bei der entscheidenden Schlacht am Trident siegte Robert an der Spitze einer Streitmacht aus den Häuser Baratheon, Stark, Arryn und Tully gegen die Königstreuen, die von Prinz Rhaegar angeführt wurden, den Robert persönlich während der Schlacht erschlug. Der tödliche Hieb mit seinem Kriegshammer war so mächtig, dass die Rubine von Rhaegars Brustharnisch zerbarsten und in den Trident fielen - daher der Name Rubinfurt . Robert tötete Rhaegar dann mit einem Hieb seines Speeres durch das Herz des Kronprinzen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Nach der Schlacht begnadigte er Ser Barristan Selmy entgegen des Rates von Roose Bolton, obwohl Ser Barristan Dutzende Waffenbrüder des neuen Königs erschlagen hatte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VIII . Obwohl er nun die Rebellion gewonnen hatte und Rhaegar persönlich erschlagen hatte, blieb sein Hass auf die Targaryen erhalten. So billigte er nachträglich den brutalen Mord der Lennister an Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen. Eddard hingegen ist erzürnt über dieses unehrenhafte Verhalten. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den beiden, den selbst Jon Arrn nicht verhinden kann. Eddard verlässt Königsmund, um den Krieg im Süden alleine zuende zu bringen. Erst Lyannas Tod konnte die beiden Freunde wieder vereinen . Roberts Regentschaft Roberts Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thorn rührt von seiner Abstammung: seine Großmutter war Rhaelle Targaryen, Tochter von Aegon V. Targaryen. Er sieht zunächst davon ab, Daenerys und Viserys in Essos verfolgen oder gar töten zu lassen, weil Jon Arryn ihn überzeugen kann . Während seiner Regentschaft zeugt Robert unzählige Bastarde. Robert und Delena Florent zeugten Edric in der Hochzeitsnacht von Stannis Baratheon und Selyse Florent im Ehebett der beiden frisch Getrauten, die zu dieser Zeit noch auf der Hochzeit tanzten. Stannis bzw. das Haus Florent sah Edric und die Art seiner Zeugung als eine Schande an und sie schickten ihn nach seiner Geburt zu seinem anderen Bruder Renly Baratheon nach Sturmkap Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Mit einem Mädchen aus einer Bierschenke zeugt er Gendry, der später Geselle beim Waffenschmied Tobho Mott wird Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 27 – Eddard VI . Als Jon Arryn plötzlich erkrankt, verbringt Robert die letzte Nacht an seinem Bett, um ihn aufzumuntern Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard V . Seine Knappen sind die Cousins Lancel Lennister und Tyrek Lennister . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als die Hand des Königs Jon Arryn verstarb, reist Robert mit einem großen Gefolge nach Winterfell, um die einzige Person zu treffen, der er noch vertraut: Lord Eddard Stark, sein Jugendfreund, den er allerdings schon seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Eddard erscheint er als gebrochener Mann, unglücklich und unvergleichbar zu seiner früheren guten Verfassung. Bei einem Besuch des Grabes von Lyanna Stark in der Krypta bietet Robert Ned das Amt der Hand des Königs an und eine Heirat zwischen Prinz Joffrey und Sansa, um die beiden Häuser enger aneinander zu binden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Nach dem Unfall von Bran verbringt Robert eine ganze Nacht an Eddards Seite, um ihm beizustehen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion I . Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Stattdessen fürchtet er sich vor den Folgen von Daenerys' Heirat mit Drogo und plant ein Attentat auf die Prinzessin Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II . Auf dem Weg zurück nach Königsmund kommt es am Trident zu einem Vorfall, bei dem Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria Joffrey Baratheon verletzt. Arya verbirgt sich anschließend vier Tage im Wald, und als sie schließlich gefunden wird, wird sie sofort vor Robert geführt, der widerwillig nach einer Lösung sucht. Dabei schwankt er zwischen den Beschwichtigungsversuchen Eddard Starks und den hetzerischen Anfeindungen Königin Cerseis. Letztendlich gibt er ihr nach und fordert von Eddard den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady als Ersatz für die verschwundene Nymeria. Auf Eddards Aufforderung, das Urteil selbst zu vollstrecken, reagiert Robert nicht,er verlässt vielmehr genervt den Audienzsaal Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard III . Beim Festmal am ersten Tag des Turniers ist er so betrunken, dass er Cersei vor der ganzen Festgesellschaft anschreit. Als Jaime ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter legt, stößt er diesen weg, sodass er stolpert und fällt. Robert prahlt, dass er mit seinem Kriegshammer jeden im Reich besiegen könnte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa II . Am nächsten Morgen sollen ihm seine beiden Knappen seine Rüstung anlegen, doch er ist zu fett, um hineinzupassen. Ser Barristan und Eddard wollen ihn davon abhalten, beim Buhurt zu kämpfen, was Robert wütend macht. Er unterhält sich lange mit Eddard über seine Unzufriedenheit als König, und dass er den Thron gerne für seinen Sohn räumen würde und stattdessen sein Leben als Söldnerkönig in Essos verbrächte . In der nächsten Ratssitzung informiert Lord Varys den Rat, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Alle Mitglieder des Rates außer Ser Barristan Selmy unterstützen den König aber in seinem Entschluss, woraufhin Eddard wütend sein Amt niederlegt und die Sitzung verlässt. König Robert ist außer sich und droht Eddard sogar damit, seinen Kopf aufzuspießen, sollte er ihn noch einmal sehen . Nach der Entführung Tyrions durch Catelyn greift Jaime Eddard eines Nachts auf den Straßen von Königsmund an und tötet dabei drei seiner Männer . Später stellt Robert Eddard zu Rede und verlangt, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließen solle. Cersei nimmt auch an der Unterhaltung teil und provoziert Robert derartig, dass er sie schließlich schlägt . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Anschließend verabschiedet er sich auf einen Jagdausflug in den Königswald, während Eddard Stark die Königsgeschäfte leitet Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard I . Zunächst jagen sie einen Weißen Hirschen, doch als man diesen von Wölfen erlegt tot vorfindet, beginnen sie, einem Gerücht nachzugehen und einen riesigen Eber zu jagen, der sich noch tiefer im Wald befinden soll Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Als sie diesen finden, umkreisen sie ihn und treiben ihn aus seinem Bau. Robert befiehlt, dass er ihn alleine stellen will, und dass, obwohl er deutlich zu viel getrunken hat. Der Eber erwischt ihn und reißt ihm den Bauch vom Magen bis zur Brust auf. Trotzdem kann Robert den Keiler noch töten, dann brauchen seine Jagdgefährten zwei Tage, um den König zurück nach Königsmund zu bringen. Dort wird er zwar von Pycelle versorgt, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Robert diktiert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, wobei er ihn als Regenten einsetzt, solange, bis Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard schreibt allerdings statt mein Sohn Joffrey ohne Roberts Wissen mein rechtmäßiger Erbe. Roberts letzter Wunsch ist, dass der Keiler auf seiner Beerdigung gebraten und verspeist werden soll. Dann lässt er sich Mohnblumensaft geben und schläft ein Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard III . Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert. Pycelle überbringt Eddard die Nachricht. Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein, damit dieser ihn zum Protektor des Reiches deklariert. Joffrey lässt den Kleinen Rat aber sofort in den Thronsaal rufen und verlangt den Treueeid von den Mitgliedern des Kleinen Rats. Als Eddard Joffreys Legitimität in Frage stellt, kommt es zum Zusammenstoß mit Cersei, die beide den Goldröcken befehlen, sich gegenseitig festzunehmen. Eddard wird verraten, seine Männer ermordet und er wird festgenommen. Petyr Baelish gesteht seinen Verrat noch im Thronsaal Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard IV . Varys findet später heraus. dass Cersei nach dem Gespräch mit Eddard veranlasste, dass ihr Vetter Lancel Lennister, Roberts Knappe, den König mit dreifach gestärktem Wein versorgte, sodass dieser bei der Jagd schwer verunglückte Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V , was Cersei später Tyrion gegenüber bestätigt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion I . Nach seinem Tod kursieren in Königsmund die wildesten Gerüchte um seinen Tod: Renly habe ihn getötet, Eddard habe ihn getötet, Cersei oder Varys hätten ihn vergiftet oder er sei beim Versepeisen eines Wildschweins erstickt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya II . Familie *Rhaelle Targaryen, seine Großmutter, Tochter von Aegon V. Targaryen, dem 15. König der Dynastie *Unbekannter Gemahl Rhaelles aus dem Haus Baratheon, sein Großvater **Lord Steffon Baratheon, sein Vater **Lady Cassana Estermont, seine Mutter ***'Robert Baratheon' ***Stannis Baratheon, sein jüngerer Bruder ***Renly Baratheon, sein jüngster Bruder ***Königin Cersei Lennister, seine Gemahlin ****Prinz Joffrey Baratheon, sein ältester Sohn ****Myrcella Baratheon, seine Tochter ****Tommen Baratheon, sein jüngster Sohn ****unzählige Bastarde, darunter: *****Gendry *****Edric Sturm *****Mya Stein Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn VI *****Barra *****namentlich unerwähnte Zwillinge Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Robert_Baratheon Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Sturmlanden Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Adeliger Mann